sifsbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Zin
The '''Zin are a humanoid race of aliens, hailing from the planet Zin, from which their name is derived from. They kidnap the best and brightest from other planets, who are then placed in simulations, which are designed to mentally break them. These other races are then made into members of the Zin Empire.' The Zin bear a strong resemblance to Rakghouls and Nekghouls. They are a humanoid species, very similar in appearance to Caucasian humans. They're bald, with small spikes on their head and arms. They usually wear very little armour, although high-ranking members of the race, such as Emperor Zinyak are generally seen fully armoured. This could mean either a currency or caste system in the Zin Empire, with either the rich or the nobles getting access to better gear. Armoury *'Dominator '- The Dominator is the main rifle of the Zin's armed forces. It is an energy-based semi-automatic weapon. Although a dangerous weapon, the Dominator is prone to overheating, a common weakness in Zin weaponry. *'Xenoblaster '- The Xenoblaster is sub-machine gun used by the Zin soldiers, usually in tandem with a Zintek Force Shield. A full-automatic weapon, it suffers from reduced damage and faster overheating than the Dominator, but its high rate of fire can easily take down most enemies faster than a Dominator. *'Z9 Handcannon''' - The Z9 Handcannon is a powerful sidearm used by Zin forces. A powerful weapon, the Z9 is most commonly seen in use alongside a Force Shield. *'Thumpgun '- The Thumpgun is the Zin equivalent of a shotgun. It is described as having "the range of a rifle paired with the finesse of a brutal curbstomp!" *'Suppression Grenades -' Suppression Grenades are hand grenades used by the Zin to negate the effect of the Zin's own abilities, should another race have similar abilities. *'Zintek Force Shield' - The Force Shield works similarly to the shields used by modern-day police riot units. The Zin use these shields to block all incoming fire, but can easily be defeated either by flanking or when they move it to sprint at their enemy. *'C.I.D. '- The C.I.D. unit is a small drone used by the Zin as a mobile shield generator. Special golden C.I.D.'s are used to assess the threat level at any given time of a particularly hostile prisoner. *'Assert '- The Assert is a hovercar used by the Zin. It has only been seen in use inside the simulations, where it serves a similar purpose to a police patrol car or, should the prisoner be especially dangerous, as a combat vehicle. As the former, it is unarmed, whilst as the latter, it has a laser turret on the roof. *'Xor '- The Xor is a jetbike used by the Zin. It is armed with the same laser turret as the Assert. The Xor, while not as dangerous as the Void, is commonly used for air support, as it can chase targets through areas the larger Void cannot. *'Void '- The Void is a UFO, commonly used by the Zin for either air-to-air combat or close air support. It is armed with a laser cannon and energy-based missiles. *'Destructor '- The Destructor is the main battle tank of the Zin. It is armed with a powerful cannon, which fires similar rounds to the Void's missiles, a coaxial laser machine gun and a secondary laser machine gun for a gunner. *'Recursor '- The Recursor is another tank used by the Zin. They are much rarer than the Destructor. Not much is known about it at the moment. *'Murderbot '- Murderbots are powerful robots used by the Zin against major threats. They are commonly armed with either a Lasergun or Minethrower arm, the former being the Zin equivalent of a minigun, and the latter launching mines that chase down nearby targets. *'Marauder '- A much more powerful weapon of war, the Marauders are massive robots, designed to destroy all in their path. Their armour is impenetrable and their laser cannon can tear through all but the toughest armour. Fortunately, they have an obvious weak point on the back of their "spine". Category:Humanoid Category:Medium Category:Omnivore Category:Aliens Category:Ground Category:Video game